Ghazwatul Hind
Ghazwatul Hind or Ghazwa-e-Hind (Arabic: غزوة الهند) is a prophecy of Jihad mentioned in some sayings of the prophet of Islam, Muhammad (ﷺ) foretelling battles in the Indian subcontinent between Muslims and non-Muslims, resulting in the victory of Muslims. "Ghazwa-e-Hind". tarekfatah.com. Retrieved 2018-05-11. Prophecy In the Hadith collections, the prophet is reported to have said: "There are two groups of my Ummah whom Allah will free from the Fire: The group that invades India, and the group that will be with Isa ibn Maryam (عليه السلام)." —Sunan an-Nasa'i, Book of Jihad, 3175 "Hadith -The Book of Jihad -Sunan an-Nasa'i, 3175". Sunnah.com. Retrieved 2018-05-11. "The Messenger of Allah promised that we would invade India. If I live to see that I will sacrifice myself and my wealth. If I am killed, I will be one of the best of the martyrs, and if I come back, I will be Abu Hurairah Al-Muharrar (freed from the Fire)." — Sunan an-Nasa'i, Book of Jihad, 3173 and 3174 "Hadith -The Book of Jihad -Sunan an-Nasa'i, 3173". Sunnah.com. Retrieved 2018-05-11. "Hadith -The Book of Jihad -Sunan an-Nasa'i, 3174". Sunnah.com. Retrieved 2018-05-11. "In this Ummah, the troops would be headed towards Sindh and Hind." — Naim ibn Hammad in Kitab al-Fitan "Ghazavatu'l-Hind: A matter of Faith". jihadwatch.org. Retrieved 2018-07-15. "A group of you will conquer India, Allah will open for them (India) until they come with its kings chained – Allah would forgive those warriors – when they return back (from India), they will find Isa ibn Maryam in Syria." — Naim ibn Hammad in Kitab al-Fitan "Pakistani Jihadis' War Cry of Ghazwa-e-Hind". newageislam.com. Retrieved 2018-07-15. "A king of Jerusalem (Baitul Maqdis) would make warriors move forward towards Hindustan. The warriors will destroy the lands of Hind; would seize its treasures; the king would use those treasures for the decor of Jerusalem. That troops would bring the Indian kings in front of the king of Jerusalem. His warriors by king’s order would conquer all the areas between East and West: and would stay in Hindustan till the appearance of Dajjal." — Naim ibn Hammad in Kitab al-Fitan "Ghazawatul Hind -Scoop News". scoopnews.in. Retrieved 2018-07-15. Interpretation Some scholars believe that the prophecy has already been fulfilled when Muslims invaded India during the reign of the second Umayyad caliph, Muawiyah ibn Abi Sufyan (رضي الله عنه‎) followed by Muhammad bin Qasim Mahmud ibn Sebuktegin (Ghaznavi), Mu'izz ad-Din Muhammad Ghori, Taimur bin Taraghay Barlas, Ahmad Shah Abdali etc. to this day while others believe that the conquest of India has not taken place completely yet, but it will occur when Isa ibn Maryam and Imam Mahdi (عليهم السلام) descend from the Heaven to fight Dajjal as per the reported traditions. "Hadith about the conquest of India". islamqa.info. Retrieved 2018-05-11. "What is narrated in the Sunnah about the invasion of India". islamqa.info. Retrieved 2018-05-11. "Prophecy & the Jihad in the Indian Subcontinent". hudson.org. Retrieved 2018-07-06. A minority of scholars hold the view that any conflict between the adherents of Islam and Kafirs taking place in India right from the prophethood of Muhammad till the Qiyamah can be included in this Hadith. Ibn Kathir, a Syrian historian has included the attack of Ghaznavi on the Somnath Temple in 1024 under this prophecy in his book Al-Bidāya wa-n-Nihāya."Are the Hadith mentioning the Ghazwatul Hind sahih?". assimalhakeem.net. Retrieved 2019-02-21. Shah Nimatullah Wali, a Sufi scholar and poet has made references to this prophecy in some stanzas of his Qasida "Pesh Goi'e" stating that Muslim warriors from the four corners of world would join hands to make an alliance against Hind and it will be conquered up to the river Ganga."The prophecy of Ghazwatul Hind (Conquest of India by Muslims)". khilafah.daiyah.cf. Retrieved 2019-02-20."Predictions of Hazrat Naimatullah Shah Wali". kalagnanam.in. Retrieved 2019-02-21. According to some Pakistani scholars such as Irfan-ul-Haq and Zaid Hamid, Pakistan came into existence to fulfill the Ghazwa-e-Hind as a prophecy."Allah has bestowed Pakistanis the honour to destroy India, kill Hindus: Islamic cleric" zeenews.india.com "Pakistani Security Analyst Zaid Hamid: '[After Constantinople Prophet Muhammad's Second Hadith Is Regarding Ghazwa-e-Hind, That The Army Which Would Capture India Would Go To Conquer Israel]" memri.org It has also been used by militant groups such as Lashkar-e-Taiba headed by Hafiz Muhammad Saeed "Lashkar-led jihadist conclave calls for war against India" indianexpress.com . Modern Jihadist organizations like Al-Qaeda and Islamic State have used this prophecy to recruit militants in their south Asian affiliates including Al-Qaeda in the Indian Subcontinent (AQIS) "Al-Qaeda in Indian subcontinent getting more active: US experts". indiatimes.com. Retrieved 2019-01-13., Ansar Ghazwat-ul-Hind (AGH) "Ansar Ghazwat ul-Hind / Foundation of New Movement of Jihad in Kashmir (AGH)". trackingterrorism.org. Retrieved 2019-01-13. , Islamic State in Jammu and Kashmir (ISJK) etc."ISJK calls Geelani kafir for being MLA". dailypioneer.com. Retrieved 2019-01-13. Geopolitical impact Due to the Kashmir conflict, the Islamist elements in Pakistan have made the narrative of Ghazwa-e-Hind popular in the masses over the years. This effect can make the Muslim majority nation an infinite player (as per the Game Theory) versus India, a political actor with limited goals. However, with the rise of nationalist parties in Indian politics, the resulting infinite timeline on both sides has a potential to trigger the war of civilizations."How Game Theory explains the new normal between India and Pakistan". fortuneindia.com. Retrieved 2019-02-25. It has also been suggested that with increasing Talibanization of Afghanistan, transnational Jihadist groups like Jaish-e-Muhammad will shift their focus primarily on India to fulfill the prophecy."Ghazwa-e-Hind: Is only India threatened". dailyexcelsior.com. Retrieved 2019-02-26."If US troops exit Kabul, and the Taliban holds sway, Pakistan could unleash 'Ghazwa-e-Hind' against India". orfonline.org. Retrieved 2019-02-26."Al Qaeda gears up for final jihad against India". indiatoday.in. Retrieved 2019-02-26."Why America's Afghanistan Pullout Is Bad News for Kashmir". ozy.com. Retrieved 2019-02-26. It is widely believed that to help bin Laden flee Tora Bora, JeM carried out attack on Parliament in New Delhi, leading to a war-like situation between India and Pakistan after Indian armed forces were mobilized along the country's western border. JeM's 'Ghazwa-e-Hind' brought India-Pakistan on brink of war twice in 20 yrs References External links * Ghazavatu’l-Hind: A Matter of Faith * The prophecy of Ghazwatul Hind Category:Signs of Judgement Day in Islam